Almost Wonderland
by PaperHairCut
Summary: It's about the classic Alice character, and she revisists Wonderland. Her older sister has died, and when she gets to Wonderland, it's not exactly the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Lewis Carroll was the creator of Alice In Wonderland, and is responsible for Alice and all the other characters in this story. Give him the credit of the appearances of the characters of his that do appear in this story. Thank you.**

_

* * *

_

_ Chapter 1_

It was noon. Snow blanketed the field, and enveloped the old oak tree. It was still slightly snowing. Alice enjoyed the snow, though. She stared out her little window with her curious blue eyes towards the old tree, and thought of her sister. She remembered her sister reading history stories to her, trying to get her to pay attention, when Alice would daydream with her cat Dinah. Suddenly, Alice wished she had listened attentively, given her sister all she deserved by showing love. But Alice had never really seemed to connect with her family; one of the reasons why she loved Dinah so much. Alice realized how much of an impact her sister really made on her life, though. If it weren't for her sister, she never would've visited the tree so much. And if she never visited the tree, she may have never gone to Wonderland.

Her sister had passed away just 4 days after that peculiar dream. Alice had never cried so much. Her sister had received a cold, about a week before Wonderland. The cold had gone away, and her sister seemed fine for a couple days. But then, the day after Wonderland, she became extremely sick. The doctors defined it as pneumonia. She began coughing up blood, more and more every day. It was always so hard for Alice to see her this way. She was always Alice's smart, strong-willed older sister. She'd never been so helpless. Then, one morning, when Alice had just woken up, her sister had died. It was such a shock; her sister wasn't sick for very long. It was terrible.

3 tears trickled down Alice's soft cheek. Alice was only 13, but now understood how people can greatly affect someone's life. She blinked back to reality, and the snow began calling to her. She stood up, brushed off her black dress, and moved towards her shoes. Her dress was the same as her light blue one, the dress she wore in Wonderland, except it was a deep black color. She fashioned the same white apron, the same white leggings, and the same black shoes. The black bow tied around her hair was comforting, because it used to belong to her sister. Alice let her blonde hair grow out, flawlessly flowing to the middle of her bottom.

She glided towards the back door, and slid out silently. The porch was piled with the smooth snow, and as Alice stepped out, she felt like she had returned to Wonderland. The beautiful masses of white snow was all she could see, and all else in her mind had rushed out to be filled by this glory. She continued further out, stepping lightly in the fluffy snow in the field, and became enveloped by the white flakes swirling softly around her. It was dazzling, and she became light-headed. The winters here had never been so lovely. Alice continued, and made it to the large oak tree. She leaned against it with her right shoulder, and crossed her arms from the cold.

She stared out into the distance for a few minutes, her mind completely blank. She was just standing; standing very still. After a moment, the wind picked up, and began blowing a little harder, and the snowflakes became a little larger. The wind seemed to be blowing them directly at Alice, and as the flakes began pelting her cheeks, she snapped out of her unique statuesque state. She stumbled back a few steps, the wind directing her, and she tripped over a rock in the snow.

Suddenly, snow was all around her, the intense wind speeds perfectly placing the snow piles around her still body figure. Alice had become unconscious for those few moments, and when she regained reality, she began gasping and clawing at the snow. She thought she was reaching the surface, but when she had fallen over, her face was towards the ground. So as her fingers vigorously parted the snow, blackness began forming below her. And as the black hole began spreading, getting bigger, she fell, her blonde hair flying up and flipping back and forth. Her mouth stretched open, and a faint scream was released. Her eyes were open, yet nothing was to be seen. And suddenly, instantly, her feet hit something solid with such force, and she fell on her back, becoming unconscious once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2_

When Alice awoke, she was very aware of her head. She could feel a huge gash on the top of her head, and felt warm blood just at the point of drying onto her skull. She glanced about, only seeing black ground. She attempted pushing herself up with her skinny arms, and they folded under her, causing her to smash her cheek on the hard ground. She groaned softly, and rolled over on her back. She was looking up to a red forest, and lying in black grass.

She pushed up with her arms again, and it was successful. Alice was sitting now, glancing around the strange red and black surrounding. She saw no creature in sight. Alice didn't remember this red forest. _Well maybe, I never saw every part of Wonderland_, Alice thought. She stood up, now, and looked around again. It was so strange.

She began moving forward, very slowly. Her steps were so light, so soundless. But yet somehow, it disturbed something. Alice froze in her tiny tracks, breathing hard, when the red trees and bushes rustled. Alice's blue eyes scanned the area, and saw a purple blob of fur, breathing heavily too, staring out at her from beside a tree.

"Ex… excuse me…" Alice muttered. She broke her statue stance, and stepped softly towards the furry purple creature. She kept moving, so silently and gracefully. The creature came out, too, standing up. It was about Alice's height, standing upright, with light brown fuzzy legs. It had no arms, and its body was also its face; just a ball of purple fur. It had giant green eyes, looking extremely scared.

That's when Alice recognized what the thing was. It was one of those Mome Rathes, only it had grown to Alice's height. But it was acting strange. Before, in Wonderland, the Mome Rathes had helped lead her to a path. Well of course, after that she had cried because she was lost, and was barely around the Mome Rathes, but they at least tried to help her.

"Um… Mr. Mome Rath… can you help me? I want to find Wonderland."

The creature just stared at her. Alice moved forward slightly, and the Mome Rath did the same. Then Alice realized that it was copying her. It was doing everything that she was. She decided to test her theory.

Alice stuck her left leg out in front of her, and the Mome Rath did the same, but with its right leg. Their feet were touching. It was like standing in front of a mirror.

"Okay, Mr. Mome Rath. I've had enough. I need some directions, please." She set her foot down, and he copied. She backed up, and so did he.

"Excuse me, sir, but I would like some help, please," Alice said a bitterly. She crossed her arms. The Mome Rath hopped on a tree branch, and crossed it legs, giving the impression of copying Alice's arm-crossing.

Alice scoffed. "Look, sir, I would really like for you to help me."

The Mome Rath just sat on the branch staring at her.

Alice threw her arms to her side angrily, and stomped off. "I swear, some people can be so rude," she said to herself.

The Mome Rath leapt down, landed near Alice, and began stomping next to her.

She stopped, and turned towards it. It followed her action.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

It moved its face forward, acting angry.

"I'm really not in the mood, sir!" She screamed at him, and stomped her right foot.

The Mome Rath stomped its foot, too.

Unaware of her actions now, Alice leapt towards the creature, attempting to tackle it to the ground. However, the Mome Rath jumped towards her, also, and their bodies collided in the air. Alice fell over, smashing her head on the hard, black earth, and sharp pains shot up through her skull.

She sat up with her hand over her wound, and felt blood trickling back out of it. She pulled her hand away and brought it to her eyes, seeing blood blanket from her palm to her fingertips. It dripped off the edge of her hand, to form a tiny puddle on her dress. She moved her gaze to the creature, and began breathing hard through her nose, furious.

"What the hell is your problem, you stupid purple freak!?" She jumped to her feet, and began speed-walking away. In another moment, she was back on the ground, face in the black grass. The Mome Rath had tackled her, and held her face in place with its large, gripping feet. The talon-like toes began squeezing her small head, causing more blood to ooze from her gash.

Alice threw her hands up, grasping its legs, and flung it off of her. She pushed herself up again, and took off running. She was sprinting as fast as she could, dodging the red trees, and heard a whistling noise next to her. The Mome Rath had flown past her with its long legs, and was now standing a few yards in front of her. She pursued further, and when she reached the creature, standing ready for her, she leapt over it, and landed on her butt.

Alice hopped back to her feet, with her bottom aching, and just ran anyways. She couldn't tell if the Mome Rath was following her tracks or not, but decided it would be best to just get as far away from it as possible. As she ran, her left shoe came unstrapped, and flew off her foot. Running with one shoe on caused Alice to be unbalanced, and she tripped.

Then Alice just sat there, catching her breath. She didn't realize how fast she was running, and how out-of-breath she had become. She dragged herself a few feet, and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes. Alice sat there for a couple minutes, almost falling asleep against the tree. She flicked her eyes open then, and spun her head around. She saw no Mome Rath coming towards her, so she closed her eyes again.

Every few minutes, Alice would open her eyes, then close them again. She seemed a little paranoid now, after that strange Mome Rath attack. After a while, though, Alice slipped away to a blank sleep.


End file.
